


Calls at Midnight

by multifandomensional



Series: Calls at Midnight [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomensional/pseuds/multifandomensional
Summary: Camilia just wanted to hear from her daughter. She didn’t expect to hear what’s she does over the accidentally answered phone call.Post Agony of a Witch
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda
Series: Calls at Midnight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913062
Comments: 24
Kudos: 381





	Calls at Midnight

The phone gave a final ring, before the notification that her call had been declined popped up on the screen. Camilia bit her lip. Ever since that one night, Liz had been consistent picking up the phone, or responding to her texts, but tonight, there was only silence and the empty ringing of failed calls. One more time, she thought. Then, I’ll just try again in the morning. Luz’s smiling face ginned up at her from her phones background as the ringing tones once more echoed in her room. 

This time, the ringing stopped, and across the phone, Camilia heard a crack. She sucked in a breath.

But before she could speak up, a voice floated through. 

“Luz? Aren’t you going to answer your magic box? It keeps shaking. And I don’t think throwing it is going to make it stop.” The voice was of a girl. But not her girl. The line was quiet, only broken by deep and heavy sobs. “Luz? Can you talk to us? Please?”

And finally, Camilia heard her daughters voice. But she could barely recognize it. Her voice was muffled, the way it would be when Luz would bury under blankets or dig her face into the couch cushions. It was wracked with labored breaths. “Willow, please. Leave me alone. I just want to be alone.”

Another voice piped up. “Well, too bad! You’re kinda stuck with us, so, we’re here!” It was of a young boy. It sounded forced, the cheerfulness it echoed rang with emptiness. 

“Gus, I want to be alone.”

For a minute, there was only silence. Camilia couldn’t bring herself to speak up. 

“Luz,” a third and final new voice spoke. “I don’t want to leave you alone like this.” The girl begged. “Please. Let me help you, let us help you.” 

There was the sudden sound of shuffling and stumbling on the phone and Camilia winced. Luz, she never yelled. Never screamed, even when she felt upset. But now…

“You want to help, Amity? Fine! Go! Go to your precious mentor! I don’t want anything to do with anyone who’s with Lilith! That witch! It’s all her fault! Everything that’s plagued Eda for so long, has been her fault!”

“Luz..”

“IT’S NOT FAIR!! Eda gave me everything! And how do I repay her? With nothing! Eda is gone!” Something hit the floor over the call. “Eda is gone, and I can’t fix this.” The crying started once more. “Eda used the last of her strength to save me, and now she’s gone.”

Camilia sucked in a sharp breath, questions and thoughts racing through her head. Luz needed saving? Had something almost happened to her baby? And Eda… Luz had mentioned her in her texts before. Her counselor, she said she was. Had she fallen ill? Hospitalized? She hesitated to think anything worse than that. 

Worry began to gnaw at her chest. This camp was supposed to be safe. This camp was supposed to be good for her Luz. She thought it was, the letters, the texts, the occasional calls, all seemed to indicate Luz being happy. She spoke of dances, new friends, and Camilia laughed when she saw how distracted her letters were. She had misspelled her name once, so she must have been preoccupied with something. But even still, Camilia had never heard her daughter’s voice sound so heartbroken, so filled with anguish and acute pain. It hurt her, to hear it, and not be there to sweep her baby into her arms and hug her, kiss her, comfort her until the crying stopped.

But this was only a call at midnight, and she was miles away from her daughter's side.

In the Owl House, Luz curled her knees up to bury her face into. She had wrapped herself in the cape that Eda made her.

It should have been Eda’s. Luz didn’t deserve it.

Amity, Willow, and Gus sat on the couch with her. Not saying anything. Just sitting beside her. Gus has been the first to arrive at the Owl House, fully expecting Eda to have properly rescued her and everything to be right in the world. Willow appeared not long after dragging Amity behind her, and they had stopped, just behind Gus, and could only watch as Luz curled up on herself Hooty and King doing all they could to comfort her. 

She felt so alone.

There was a cake in the corner, shoved out of the way, and she had thrown her phone across the entry room, because she couldn’t talk to her mother. What could she possibly do to help her? In a single, selfish moment, she didn’t want her mother to be on the phone, she wanted Eda. The witch who had despite everything, given Luz everything she could want. A chance to learn magic, the opportunity to be herself without consequence, and a home, where she felt secure and safe.

This wasn’t her home without Eda.

The yellow eye of the portal key stared at her from its place on the fireplace mantle. Mocking her. Human, she could hear it say. Weak, it whispered. What could you possibly do to save Eda.

The voice sounded like Lilith.

Run away, human. Go back to your world. You don’t belong here.

“I don’t belong here,” Luz whispered, ignoring the sharp intakes of breath from around her. She agreed. This was stupid. She should have just gone to Camp Reality Check. Eda would still be here if she had. Hooty and King would still have her here.

“No!” And there were hands cradling her face. Amity stood in front of her, face scrunched up in pain. “No, you do belong here. You’ve done so many amazing things! You and I defeated Grom, you helped save Willow’s memories!”

“You helped me and Amity become friends again.”

“You became our friend. Our best friend.”

Luz shook her head, and Amity’s hands gripped her face tighter. “You weren’t at fault for what Eda did. It was Lilith’s fault. I-“ Amity’s voice faltered. “I should have been the one to do something. I know Lilith. Or I thought I did. I never thought she could be capable of damaging someone like that.”

“We should have stayed to help,” Gus admitted.

“Eda told us to go back home, so we did. Without any thought of going to help you.” Willow added. “Luz, we’re sorry.”

Luz’s grip at the edges of her cape tightened, nails digging into the wool fabric. “Luz,” Amity tilted her head up so they could look at each other. “We’ve made just as many mistakes as you. But that doesn’t make us, or you, and less than we are.” She presses a soft kiss, barely a feather light touch, to her forehead. “We can still fix this. Together.”

Willow and Hus pressed their bodies into hers, squirming her in a tight hug. “We’re in this together.”

And finally, Luz wiped at the tears spilling from her eyes, and offered a wane smile to her friends. 

“Together.”

Across the room on the floor, a glowing screen with the white word “Mom” written across the top blinked, briefly flashed a red button, then shut off.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not ready for things to go down tomorrow. Owl House, have mercy on my feelings, please. Infinity Train already ruined me, and I do need to function in my life and I can’t do that if I’m torn up about cartoons.
> 
> Sincerely, your local multi fandom fangirl
> 
> Edit (SPOILERS): frick, that last episode was good. I really liked that no one really told Lilith “I forgive you,” bcs I don’t forgive her, yet, and I don’t think Luz is entirely onboard with her either. I might do a follow up fic to this one about Camilia no longer being able to contact Luz (no portal no phone connection). Would you guys like to see that?


End file.
